


EGS Flashfics

by Laparoscopic



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: Angst, EGS Flashfic Week 2018, F/F, F/M, Ficlets, Flash Fic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laparoscopic/pseuds/Laparoscopic
Summary: So, Tumblr siteEGSReactionshosted anEl Goonish Shive Flashfic Week, where folks were invited to quickly write short little one-shots inspired by single out-of-context panels from El Goonish Shive. Thanks to Zee McZed for hosting this, I had lots of fun with it!Herewith follow my four contributions. Note that these were written (kinda) in one sitting, minimal editing, the idea being to just get them out. I.e., quality not guaranteed :-).





	1. Awk.

After several long, blushing moments, Elliot finally broke the silence. He mumbled, “Um. Listen. When I said I thought you were cute, I meant that in a manly, platonic sort of way. I mean, it’s not that you’re not cute, but I didn’t mean to sound emasculating. I don’t think of you as girly, despite your long hair. You’re also hot, in a studly sort of way, and, and, and, I’m just digging myself in deeper, aren’t I?” He squeezed his eyes shut as if trying to make the whole world go away. Where was that demonic duck when you really needed him?

Noah’s awkward expression slowly gave way to a grin. “You do not know how to handle this, do you?”

Elliot sighed and reluctantly opened his eyes. “What, finding guys attractive? No, not at all. It’s…not something I ever knew about myself. Until recently.” He grimaced, and muttered, “Until meeting you.”

“Well, for starters, you might wish to treat that attraction the same way you would an attraction to a pretty woman. How would you approach complimenting, say, Susan?”

Elliot snorted. “With a ten foot pole?” he suggested wryly.

“Very well, maybe she was not the best example. Perhaps a better question would be, how would your girlfriend feel about you expressing appreciation for the appearance of another woman. Or man.”

“Oh. Oh! Uh, yeah. That is a consideration.” Elliot couldn’t believe he’d forgotten about Ashley in the middle of all of this.

“Unless the two of you are in an open polyamorous relationship?…” Noah suggested hopefully.

“Um. Well, not to the best of my knowledge.”

Noah blinked. “I…what? That is not… What?” He looked utterly confused.

Elliot sighed. “Our relationship is…complicated. Let’s just say, we haven’t discussed that possibility, but…knowing her, it’s not something that’s outside of the realm of possibility.”

Noah’s eyebrows shot up. Well, at least the one Elliot could see. He assumed the other one was up too. “I see. I must admit, I never got that impression of Ashley, but I have only met her a few times.” His smile slowly returned. “Well. In that case. Might I suggest you have a heart-to-heart conversation with her about the subject, and we can return to this discussion at a later date?”

Elliot stared at Noah, eyes wide, his blush returning in full force. He was surprised at just how forward Noah was being, but then again, he’d always been almost painfully blunt. He smiled back. “Yeah. That sounds like a good idea.”

“In the meantime, those middle-schoolers have finally cleared off the court, so let us go throw some hoops, as they say.”

Elliot laughed. “Shirts versus skins again?” He and Noah peeled off their t-shirts simultaneously.

“How about, skins versus skins,” replied Noah with a knowing smile. He let his gaze linger appreciatively on Elliot’s pecs for a moment.

Elliot grinned and trotted onto the court. He tossed the basketball to Noah. “Don’t think I’m going to go easy on you just because you’re cute.”

Noah grinned back. “Likewise, I’m sure.”


	2. Taste

Her mother had always planned to tell Lucy about the curse someday. Soon. When she was older. There was no need to rush these things, her mother thought, let her live the life of an innocent child a little longer. She’d be living with it for the rest of her life, in one way or another.

But biology had other ideas, and Lucy hit puberty rather early, in fifth grade. Her mother knew that the time had come when Lucy said one day at breakfast, “This cereal tastes funny.”

Her mother’s heart sank, but she forced herself to sound casual as she asked, “Is the milk bad?”

“No. It’s not that. It just tastes kinda…boring. Almost flavorless.” She poked at the cereal bowl with her spoon, then took another bite. She frowned as she chewed. “Bleh,” she pronounced, after she’d swallowed.

“Maybe you’re getting a cold?” her mother suggested. “Having a stuffed-up nose can change your sense of taste.”

Lucy sniffed dramatically through clear nostrils. “Nope.”

Her mother sighed. “Well, you need to eat something for breakfast. Just…choke it down, then get ready for school.”

“Bleh,” Lucy repeated, but she did as instructed.

 

* * *

 

When Lucy got home from school that afternoon, her mother sat her down on the couch for a talk.

“Your body is going through some changes—”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “You’ve already told me about boobs and periods, Mom.”

“Yes, but this is different. Every girl goes through that. But in our family…” Her mother took a deep breath. “Our family is cursed.”

Lucy looked blankly at her mother. “Cursed? Like…Princess Fiona?”

Her mother tried to smile. “Almost. But we don’t become hideous redheads, or ogres. Instead…all food is flavorless. Unless it is given to us by one who loves us.”

“Loves us? Like, my prince charming? Or Shrek?”

“No, it doesn’t have to be romantic love, any deep friendship or bond will do.”

“Wait—you made my breakfast, and it tasted bleh—does that mean you don’t—“ Lucy’s eyes went wide, and she bit her lip.

Her mother pulled her close and hugged her tight. “No, no, no, sweetie, I love you as much as ever, don’t ever doubt that. But…the curse begins when you become a woman. And at that point, a parent’s love is not enough.”

“I’m only twelve! I’m not a woman!”

Her mother smiled sadly. “The curse is rather literal. I suspect you’ll be having your first period in the next week or so.”

“Yuck.”

 

* * *

 

Lucy had never suspected that the answer to her curse might come from another girl, so when she reluctantly took a proffered Milk Dud from Diane at the movies one night, she was not prepared for the explosion of flavor in her mouth. She gasped, and almost started crying at the return of flavor, something she had not experienced in over two years. Despite her mother’s warnings, she asked Diane for another, only to confirm that the curse only allowed the flavor to exist when the food was freely given, not asked for.

Suddenly her double-dates with Diane took on new meaning. She knew Diane had no romantic interest in her, but she found she did not reciprocate that platonic interest. It was hard not to fall in love with Diane, who provided her with such elemental pleasure. And all unknowing, simply by loving her as a friend.

But she lived for those moments Diane offered her a french fry or piece of candy.

 

* * *

 

Once Rhoda found Catalina, Lucy was able to see the smaller girl in a clearer light. She suspected that Rhoda sympathized with her, thought that Lucy had an unrequited crush on Diane. But there was no way Rhoda could know the full extent of Lucy’s feelings for Diane. It wasn’t just a crush, although it had started with a desperate longing to taste something wonderful again. A desire for a sensual pleasure that went beyond sex. Her initial attraction to Diane might have been sensual, but over time it grew to be much more than that.

And still Diane remained oblivious.

 

* * *

 

The year Diane gave her a box of Godiva chocolates for her birthday was one of the best birthdays of her life. Lucy had saved and savored those chocolates for months, nibbling each truffle an eighth, or sixteenth, at a time, stretching them out for as long as she could. The sensual delight of chocolate melting across her tongue, exploding with flavor and filling her senses, was almost sexual in and of itself. She wept as she ate the last little crumb of chocolate, and hoped and prayed that Diane would repeat the gift next year. She knew she couldn’t ask for it, was afraid to even hint at it.

But what she got instead was a Lush make up kit.

 

* * *

 

Lucy watched Diane giggle and shove a spoonful of ice cream into the boy’s mouth, wishing desperately that it was her that Diane was feeding. She couldn’t even recall the boy’s name. He was just another boy. Like the boy she was with. Another stupid, interchangeable boy, getting the attention from Diane that Lucy so desperately craved.

“Excuse me,” she muttered, and pushed her way away from the table. “Gotta go to the ladies’ room.” Her own date nodded and didn’t say anything as she stalked off towards the restroom.

She leaned on her hands on the edge of the restroom sink and stared at herself in the mirror. Her heart felt leaden in her chest as she slowly shook her head.

 _Give up already, Lucy_ , she scolded herself. _Diane is never going to see you the way you see her. Just…move on already, for God’s sake! Find someone else!_ ** _Anyone_** _else!_

But the face staring back at her knew the cold truth. It lay in a lump in her stomach like the tasteless meal she’d just consumed.

_Dammit. There is no one else._

She sighed, washed her hands, and headed back out to finish her tasteless dessert.


	3. Summer's Rays

Sarah emerged from Grace’s bedroom, where she'd gone to put on her bikini, to find Grace sprawled upside-down across the couch. She gave her a puzzled glance. “Grace?”

Grace sighed melodramatically. “Sadness,” she intoned in a tone of voice normally reserved for announcements that there wouldn't be any new episodes of _Steven Universe_ for at least six months.

“Problems?” asked Sarah, scratching the back of her head in amused puzzlement. Grace’s over-the-top affect reassured her it was nothing serious.

Grace peered up at Sarah and her sad expression shifted to a smile. “Yummy,” she pronounced, her gaze traveling up and down the length of Sarah’s body.

Sarah fought down a blush and smiled back. “That's _you_ ,” she replied, likewise appreciating her girlfriend’s bikini-clad form. They were wearing matching white bikinis, and Tedd was supposed to be wearing one too. “But what is ’sadness’?”

“Tedd.”

Sarah wondered if she was only going to get single word responses from the normally loquacious Grace.

“How so?”

Grace sighed heavily again and rolled off the couch with a little somersault and a twist, ending up sitting cross-legged at Sarah’s feet. She gazed up at Sarah with puppy-dog eyes. “Tedd says she _thinks_ she got a message from the Will of Magic in a dream last night, and she doesn't want to go to the beach until she's figured it out.”

“She _thinks_? She's not sure?”

“Well, it’s either that, or it was just your normal dream about a talking wombat in a silk smoking jacket.”

Sarah blinked at the mental image, but Magic had appeared in stranger forms. “So…no beach?” In truth she felt a touch relieved. The new bikinis Grace had talked her and Tedd into buying were both smaller and thinner than her pink bikini, and she'd had mixed feelings about wearing it out in public.

Then she frowned. “Wait. A wombat? Does that look like a gray cat crossed with a koala bear?”

“Kinda, I guess. Why?”

“Um, I might have had a similar dream.”

Grace unfolded her legs under herself, rising to her feet.“Seriously?”

“Yeah. And if Tedd got the same message I did…” Sarah shook her head, an exasperated smile on her face.

“What was it?” Grace asked.

She started giggling when Sarah told her. “Oh, she _does_ overthink things sometimes.”

“Yeah. I thought Magic was working to be less cryptic?”

Grace shrugged. “Old habits die hard?” she speculated.

They trooped downstairs to Tedd’s rec room-laboratory. Sarah was disappointed to see that Tedd hadn't yet changed into her matching bikini.

“Oh, _Teddy_ …” Grace caroled.

“Hmmm?” Tedd didn't look up from a notebook where she was jotting down some notes.

“What did Magic tell you?” asked Sarah.

“Umm. Well, I think I may have figured out what the second part means—” Tedd began.

“No, what, _exactly_ , did Magic say to you?” interruptedGrace.

“Eh?” Tedd looked up at her girlfriends and blinked a few times. ”Oh. It was a short verse:

     Visions in white  
     Cause great delight.  
     The sun’s golden rays  
     Warm your whole day.”

She looked back down at her notes. “I think—”

“ _Tedd!_ ” Sarah cut her off, as she rolled her eyes. “Look at us.”

Tedd glanced up briefly. “Hm? Oh, yes, you're beautiful, loves.”

Sarah exchanged an incredulous look with Grace.

“Might you even say, we're visions in white?” suggested Grace blandly.

Tedd froze, staring at her notes, then she sighed and put down her pencil. She rubbed her eyes for a moment. “Have a nice day,” she groaned. “Magic was telling me to have a nice day.”

Sarah and Grace burst into laughter, and after a moment, Tedd joined in, shaking her head ruefully.

“Come on, sweetie,” Sarah said. “We want to see you in _your_ bikini.”

“Then we'll go to the beach and give everyone whiplash,” grinned Grace.

“And enjoy the sun’s rays the rest of the day,” smiled Tedd.


	4. Adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And last but not least...well, okay, probably least...a micro-fic.

Elliot felt his blush growing, even as other parts of him were shrinking. 

“Um…Sarah…that’s  _not_  the reaction most guys hope for the first time their girlfriend sees them with their pants off…”


End file.
